devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Corollary/Filling up the Wiki Before it's too Late
Hi everyone! It is really just a tragedy that DMT is closing. No where else on the mobile phone market will you find a well-crafted game that is innovative, creative, and run by a dedicated team who care so much about their players and the gaming experience. For instance, the way that they have dealt with the closing of DMT is admirable and needs to be recognized. I used to play Ayakashi Ghost Guild until it abruptly shut down. Overall, Zynga really failed to ease the hurt and make the parting with the players pleasent. Pample or NCrew (I don't actually know which...) have dealt with the closing of DMT very skillfully, keeping the players updated and informed and extending the lifetime of DMT by one month for a Final Memory event of some sort. I can go on about how superior DMT is to other mobile rpg card games (story, creative art for cards (ex, Nezha), gameplay, etc), but that's for a later date. Right now the game is ending, and its wiki page is seriously lacking. I don't visit this wiki very often, only because it isn't as extensive as it could be. But now that the game is ending, it makes me sad that a game as extensive as DMT will fade away quietly, just because some higher-up decided that DMT wasn't profitable or something. I realize that it's a bit late to do anything substantiable (it's the 28th -__-), but there's still time to fill up the wiki with material that proves how much work and dedication Pample or NCrew (if not both) put into DMT. Below, I've listed some goals that would be nice to achieve and ranked them by difficulty: Easy *Finish all cards if necessary: quotes, art, story, stats, items, etc *images of all explore areas Possible, with effort: *The entire story (main, sub, etc). I don't know if they are all already accessable on the internet/wiki, but the wiki only goes up to CH 38, and maybe images would be good to have. *'All '''stories in the mini album *'All exploration areas with their light cost, number of steps, possible items (silver, gaze, exp, etc), awards*EDIT some of this information is already on the wiki yay:) *Gradations of items: how much they level up with each upgrade *Explanation of how everything works (homoculous cards, evolution, arena, parts of the main screen(s), etc) *etc, etc. '''Virtually impossible, but would be incredibly nice to have *Animations of all skills *Animation of explore areas *Darkness exploration quotes of all cards *many, many more So if you are reading this and have some free time on your hands, please consider adding material to this wiki so that future generations, for whatever reason, can access data on DMT. I will personally begin work on all the stories in the mini album and (hopefully, if I can reach lvl 90) the main storyline. Any help is appreciated. Thanks, -Another contractor Category:Blog posts